No more time
by Azul the blue
Summary: (Original was deleted due to major edits on another site... would have been a pain in the butt to re-do here.) Ratchet had firmly believed that Optimus has been safe from the illness that plauged his sparklinghood... But when an injury reignites it, Ratchet must find a way to stop it before it's too late.
1. Capítulo uno (Chapter one)

_**Hey guys, don't get pissed at me for deleting the original "No more time"**_

_**I did ALOT of editing on AO3, and to fix it here...that'd be a pain in the ASS. So, I'm reposting it! Please re-read and re-do whatever you did before! Thanks!**_

_**Enjoy. :P**_

* * *

It all started when Starscream decided it was a good idea to claw Optimus in the face.

Which for the Decepticons, was indeed a good idea.

It had created a severe disadvantage for the Prime, and thus giving Starscream the upper-hand.

So he dealt some more severe damage.

Enough to send him into stasis.

When Arcee, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen managed to haul him back to base - which was a hard task, given his size - and have Ratchet see to him.

Ratchet had heard of the stories that had passed around in medical school.

It was said that if a Cybertorinan with SGS, SSSS, or ERD lost a huge amount of energon, the illness would reactivate.

Unfortunatly, Optimus had been unlucky. He had all three in his sparklinghood.

SGS - which stands for Stunted growth syndrome - had only a one in a thousand chance of occuring.

SSSS - which meant Sudden Spark Seizure Syndrome - wasn't that rare, compared to the others. It was a one in a hundred chance.

ERD, the worst of all, was extremely rare. One in a million chance.

ERD - which stood for Energon Rejection Disorder - was lethal without imediate treatment.

Optimus was extremely lucky to have even survived without any real medical treatment.

It was an even luckier stoke to have survived the attacks.

Ratchet knew he had to be careful not to get his levels back up too fast...

But he knew he had to raise them as fast as he could.

For if he didn't… stasis would look like a minor problem.

When Ratchet was satisfyed that the Prime was out of imediate danger, he went to check the others.

Thankfully, they had suffered only a few dents, cracks, and chipped paint.

It was then Ratchet decided that everything was alright. So he went to recharge.

What he didn't know was that the nightmare had just begun.

* * *

Optimus looked up at the ceiling, paralyzed.

And in pain.

He would have screamed, _if_ he had been able to.

This... was familiar.

Painfully so.

Recounting his near-death experiance as a sparkling, he mentally shuddered.

Giving up, he slid into deep recharge.

* * *

Arcee looked concerned. "Ratchet, what's wrong?"

Ratchet sighed. Perhaps it was time they knew. But how in the name of Primus does he explain? "Well, in simple terms, Optimus was infected with SSSS, SGS, and ERD a long time ago, when he was a sparkling."

"You mean like, before...well, you know..." Raf asked.

"Before your race even existed? Yes. It's a miracle he survived, he was diagonsed with it by the time it was well underway."

"Can someone please explan what SSSS, SGS, and ERD even _mean?_" Miko piped up.

"SSSS means Sudden Spark Seizure Syndrome. It's not that severe, under most curcumstances. SGD isn't severe in itself, but it sometimes signals more major illnesses."

"And it means…?"

"Stunted Growth Disorder. What happens is pretty obvious..." Ratchet huffed.

"Oh."

"ERD means Energon Rejection Disorder, an extremely rare disorder where the infected Cybertorinian cannot process energon correctly. Thus, it has to be given via an IV."

"Woah. You're telling me this sparkling who was only about two human years old suvived all that? Without medical treatment?"

"Like I said, it's a miracle."

Bulkhead brought up what all of them were thinking. "But how did it come back? I mean, wasn't it cured?"

"Yes and no. While the cure does indeed stop the illnesses, they do not remove it. Thus, it can be reactivated at any time. I believe it happen when his levels dropped down way below normal." Ratchet explained.

"Damn. And I thought having a cousin who lost his legs was bad!" Miko frowned. Jack slapped a hand over her mouth and glanced at Raf.

"Well... how long does he have, doc?" Smokescreen - who was dead silent for most of the conversation - asked.

"Without treatment..." Ratchet shuttered his optics. "About thirteen orns."


	2. Capítulo dos (Chapter two)

_**Someone had posted this review on :**_

_**"*Censored for privacy reasons* 9/4/13 . chapter 1**_  
_** I like this idea... but it's a bit vague on the details and a bit short. Maybe some thoughts on what the Autobots and Humans are feeling. That would be great. :)"**_

_**So, *Censored for privacy reasons* I dedicate this chapter to you.**_

_**Enjoy! :P**_

* * *

_(Ratchet's POV)_

Ratchet vented, and looked at Optimus, who had fallen back into recharge.

It was hitting them hard that they had only thirteen orns left with him- roughly equaling one hundred and ninty six human days, if he was correct on the time conversion.

Jack had said, "One hundred and nintey six days? That's a long time!"

Arcee had roughly responded, "No, Jack. In cybertronian time, it's a short amount."

Jack had been confused. Arcee explained. "Jack, in your human years, we're over a century old. Well, since a vorn is our equivelent of a year, we're over ten centuries old."

"Wow."

Stiffling another 'sigh,' Ratchet turned to the tiny human, Miko.

Miko looked up to him with wide eyes. "Ratchet, why are you sad? You're not supposed to be sad..."

Ratchet forced a scowl. "Better?" He growled.

Miko grinned. "There's the Ratchet I know!"

"Ugh." Ratchet turned back to Optimus and whispered, "Why, Primus? Why do you torture us so?"

* * *

_(Bulkhead's POV)_

He looked at his tiny femme, Miko. "Hey, you alright?"

"Doc's not gonna let boss-bot die, right?"

"Of course, Miko." Bulkhead smiled. "I'm sure of that."

"But Ratchet doesn't have any way to help, does he?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Ratchet can only keep Optimus' pain down for a month or two."

"You mean..."

"No!" Bulkhead said so forcefully, Miko jumped out of her skin.

"No." He said, gentler this time. "I'm sure Ratch' has a way to prevent the virus from killing him."

"So it'll be alright?"

"Yes." Bulkhead let the _I hope _ stay silent.

* * *

_(3rd person POV)_

"Ratchet, I'm _fine._ Get some rest! It's not like I'm going to offline suddenly in my recharge, you know."Optimus huffed, growing even more annoyed at the medic.

"Oh? And since when were _you_ a medic?"

"Ratchet, for the love of Primus! Did it ever strike you that you won't do anyone any good if you're-" Optimus paused as his processor glitched, causing him to forget the word he was looking for. "Ah, slag. What was the word again?"

Ratchet was silent, realizing he did have a point. "Alright, but if anything- and I repeat, _ANYTHING_ feels out of whack or such, you holler, okay?"

"So, if I get a cramp from the severe lack of use by my legs, I scream bloody murder?" Optimus' voice was dripping with saracasm.

"Not quite..." Ratchet supressed a chuckle. "But you get the point?"

Optimus did what humans call a 'facepalm.' "Ratchet, I wasn't sparked yesterday. _Yes, I get the fragging point!_"

Ratchet backed out of the room.

Bulkhead looked at him.

"I know what you're going to ask. Yes, he's fine. And yes, he is going to be a little bit snapish, he's fragging _dying a slow painful death._"

"_Slow painful death?_" Jack repeated, not believing his ears.

"Are you deaf, Jack?" Miko snapped. "YES!"

"No need to get all bitchy with me, miss I-get-myself-almost-killed-for-the-sake-of-fun!"

Miko scoffed. "Excuse me, burger-boy? Since when were you my mom?"

"You little-"

"_Stop it!_" Raf screamed.

"Oh, and little baby here's gonna cry? _Shut up, Raf, this doesn't concern you!_"

Raf bacled away from Miko.

"Miko Nakadai, you appollogize to this boy at once!" June growled.

"You're not my mom either!"

"Miko..." Bulkhead warned.

"_You're not my mom as well!_"

Ratchet glared at her. "Miko Nakadai, you calm your sorry little ass down, missy. You will not back-talk to anyone like that!"

"Oh yeah? Well, mister know-it-all, why don't you fix the fucking problem?"

This remark struck too close to home.

* * *

_(Rafael's POV)_

"Guys, stop it!" I shouted. But they paid no heed.

Looking around, I try to find a spot to hide.

But instead, I meet Optimus' stunned optics.

His facial expression was that of pain, and I guessed it wasn't just because his hip was failing.

* * *

_(Optimus' POV)_

I was drifting off into recharge when I heard a very loud shout. "_Stop it!_"

Shooting up, I realize it was Rafael who screamed. Getting to my feet- abit unsteadily due to my lack of movement for the past few days- I limp down the halls to see what was going on.

I was met with "Miko Nakadai, you calm your sorry little ass down, missy. You will not back-talk to anyone like that!"

Blinking, I couldn't believe Ratchet just said that. Okay, sure, he _will_ crawl up your tail-pipe and be a total jerk at times, but _this?_

"Oh yeah? Well, mister know-it-all, why don't you fix the fucking problem?" Miko glared at Ratchet.

I heard Rafael's voice, but it's harder to hear this time.

Finally I realize what they were fighting about.

I felt a deep twinge withing my chest, and I couldn't help but shout, "Enough!"

Well. That got everyone's attention.

"Is this what you do when I'm not around? Fight amongst yourselves? Yell so loud you could be heard by the Decepticons if they were in Florida?!"

Feeling my anger get the better of me, I say simply, "If you can't get along when it's not vital, then do not interact at all. You are not to speak with eachother unless it is of upmost importance, is that understood?" I leave the room before they could answer.

Muttering, I sit down on my berth to think.

Suddenly, I felt another twinge, this time more strong. Before I could make a sound, blackness washed over me.

I could feel myself falling. It was like someone was stabbing me over and over with an acid blade in the chest.

I scream. My vocalizer does not comply.

Finally accepting my fate, I sink into the darkness.


	3. Capítulo tres (Chapter three)

_**Um...**_

_**Enjoy! :P**_

* * *

_(Jack's POV)_

I'm still mad at Miko from yesterday, but I can understand why she's upset.

I also feel kind of bad... I mean, I helped further Optimus' disease! Damn, I am so stupid at times.

Optimus has yet to wake up from that attack he had yesterday... Ratchet fears he might lose the use of his left arm.

When did this all go wrong?

I shouldn't have fought with Miko! Then maybe he wouldn't be laying there, creeping closer to death!

I am just so stupid at the worst moments.

"Idiot, idiot, _idiot!_" I keep shouting at myself.

"You know, Jack, beating yourself up over this won't help anything." Ratchet's voice sounded from behind me.

Spinning around, I ask, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. Jack, I know it's hard. You feel guilty about what happened. But it's _not_ your fault, you understand me? Don't beat yourself up like this. It's not going to change the past. It's not going to help you, Miko, Raf, Optimus, _anyone._"

"But-"

Ratchet silenced me by gently placing a finger over my mouth, and saying, "No but's. Now, let's get you back to base. Arcee's worrying about you again."

* * *

_(Ratchet's POV)_

Jack's blaming himself for what happened.

Slag, it's not his fault. If it's anyone's fault, it'd be mine. Or Primus'. Everyone knows Primus has a sick, twisted sense of humor.

Looking at Optimus, I sigh.

As of now, he had only about five months.

* * *

_(Raf's POV)_

When me and 'Bee go racing, it's so easy to forget our worries. And responsibilities.

It's so easy to forget the hard parts of life.

But when it's over, it's easy to remember.

Bumblebee's trying to keep me distracted so I don't think gloomy thoughts.

For once, I wish I could talk to my brother, Josef. But he can't know about the Autobots. I wish he did, though.

He would understand me. Comfort.

I know, 'bee's trying to do the same for me. But he's a twenty foot tall robot- how can he understand how a human feels?

I feel so useless. I know nothing of use as of right now.

I know Optimus would tell me I was useful, I was worth it. I want him to tell me it's okay. But he can't.

Bumblebee can tell me it will be alright- but it won't be the same.

He's dying. And there's no way to help.

* * *

_(Bumblebee's POV)_

I feel so sad. Raf's sad so I'm sad too.

I know why he's sad. I can't do anything to help.

The one who was a like a father to me- he even _raised me_- is good as dead.

I know I need to think positive for everyone. I'm the endless source of cheeriness.

Somehow, someway, it _will _be okay.

I hope.

* * *

_(Bulkhead's POV)_

Miko's torn up over what's going on.

I can't say I blame her.

I mean, last time Optimus was gone, we practically fell apart!

How're we going to survive knowing he's gone _permanently?_

* * *

_(June's POV)_

I didn't know anything about this until I heard Miko make a comment about it.

Upon discovering more, I was infuriated to discover that this has been going on for a month.

How _dare_ Jack not tell me anything about this!

Watch out, Jackson Maxwell Darby.

Momma's mad.

* * *

_(Agent Flower's POV)_

After leaving a very pissed General behind due to a state of emergancy -or so June said- I was expecting anything but _this._

The mighty Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, is dying.

Damn.

Where the hell does that leave us?

Only God knows.


	4. Capítulo cuatro (Chapter four)

_**The beginning of this chapter once had relevance to the plot line... now it's just there because I like it.**_

* * *

Ratchet woke up to a dull thud, and smoke pouring down the halls. Slag, he blew up _again?_

Grumbling, he stood up and walked toward the direction of the explosion.

As he suspected, he did indeed blow up something.

Wheeljack looked up and grinned. "Hey, doc. Just working on a little something-something."

"And it failed, obviously."

"Uh, yeah. In more ways than one, considering I'm still awake..."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I am- _was_ working on a grenade that doesn't kill, instead it pretty much knocks 'em out cold. 'parently it didn't do that."

Ratchet sighed and facepalmed. "Look, Wheeljack. _Please _take your... 'experiment' somewhere else. We seriously don't need half the base blown sky-high."

"Okay, doc. One last thing."

"What?"

"Are you sure the big guy's not gonna go all dead on us?"

Ratchet froze.

Wheeljack nodded. "I take the look of utter horror, shock, and pain on your face as a 'no.' "

_Slag you to the pit, Wheeljack!_ Ratchet thought bitterly. _Slag you to the pit._

* * *

It has been two weeks since Wheeljack blew himself up, miraculously not to pieces.

Well, at least that's one thing he doesn't have to worry about.

Ratchet groaned and rubbed his optics. Slag, he needed more recharge. But nooo, Bulkhead an Miko just had to keep blaring that scrap they call music!

Optimus looked at him, obviously concerned. "Is everything alright, old friend?"

"What? Mm, yes, yes, just fine, except that Miko seems to think a headache is a good way to start work..." Ratchet muttered, glaring at the data-pad in hand.

"You better not be lacking recharge again," Optimus warned, "or I swear by Primus that you will released from duty until you get some rest!"

"I'm fine, okay?"

Optimus gently hugged Ratchet using his good arm. "I know, Ratchet. I'm just worried about you."

"Worried about _me?_" Ratchet scoffed. "I'm not the one who's fatally ill, you know."

"Ratchet, if Primus calls, he calls. We don't know if I _am_ going to die for certain, you hear?"

Ratchet looked at him. Optimus had a plain looked of acceptance, peacefulness.

It was times like this that made him wonder what happened to that panicked mech eons ago.

* * *

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" A red and blue mech stammered, crouching down to pick up the data-pads._

_Normally, Ratchet would yell or get feisty, but... this mech seemed truely terrifed, horrifed even, about what just happened. So he said, "It's alright, mister..."  
_

_"Pax, Orion Pax." The mech said, handing him the data-pads.  
_

_"Hm, nice name." Ratchet commented offhandedly.  
_

_"Anyway, I have to go. I hope you have a good day!" Pax said nerviously, heading back into the direction he came.  
_

_Ratchet shook his head. "Poor kid, getting himself worked up over nothing."  
_

* * *

Ratchet was jerked back to the present by Optimus shaking him by his shoulders. "-Chet? Ratchet? _Ratchet!_"

"I-I f-f-ine! Pl-e-e-e-ase stop shaking me!"

Optimus stopped. "You fell offline," he accused.

Ratchet shrugged. "Flashback."

"That's it, you need rest. Go."

Ratchet got up. When Optimus had that tone, **_nobody_ **can argue with him.

* * *

Ratchet was dreaming. It was not a good dream.

Smokescreen was doing what the humans call 'the barrel roll,' Bulkhead and Bumblebee were playing a game called "Just Dance" and the song they picked was Dragostea din tei. Arcee was... well, being Arcee. Jack was... oh Primus, was he... okay, that's just nasty. Miko was screaming what was called "The ABC's" and Raf and Optimus were being normal souls.

Ratchet woke up screaming. Which earned him a look from Optimus, who seemed startled by the way the was screaming.

"Ratchet?! Is something wrong?"

"Please..." Ratchet whimpered, "never let Somkescreen do the barrel rool, Bulkhead and Bumblebee dance to Dragostea din tei, Jack run around without clothes, Miko scream the ABC's, and never, _ever_ be normal during that chaos."

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "Ooookkkkaaaayyyyy... Ratchet, you better not be messed up in the proccessor."

"No, I'm sane. _They_ aren't."


	5. Capítulo cinco (Chapter five)

_**Slight Optimus/Ratchet in this chapter if you squint.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Stupid cat, keeping me up so I get plot bunnies...**_

* * *

Optimus leaned back with a sigh.

Today, as the humans would say, _sucked._

He'd woken up to Miko screaming bloody murder, found out it wasover a spider, accidently stepped on the poor thing -the spider, not Miko, mind you- and then Agent Fowler came in, pissed about Primus-knows-what.

Mornings like that meant the day was going to come and bite you in the aft.

And it did.

Arcee and Ratchet suddenly became sassy and had an all out war over something stupid Optimus can't remember what it was-

Wait, what was he thinking about again?

* * *

Miko screamed when she saw the daddy longlegs. "_Spider!_"

Jack groaned, and they heard the familiar thud of an Autobot's footsteps.

Optimus came into the room, obviously freaking out.

But he did kill the spider.

So she hugged him and said, "Thank you, Octopus!"

Jack and Raf snickered.

"Octopus? Did you just call me an octopus?"

"Yesh, yesh I did." Miko grinned at him.

Optimus facepalmed.

Ratchet and Arcee's conversation began getting out of control.

"No, you slag-brain, it was your fault!" Arcee snapped.

"Excuse me? Last time I checked, _you_ didn't even know how to read this!"

"Alright, that's enough," Optimus said calmly. "No need to fight to your deaths."

Wait, he said that _calmly?_

_Sore ga ima no jiten de hassei suru kanōsei wa arimasen..._

* * *

_(3rd person POV)_

Later that day...

"Optimus? Optimus? Heeellllooo, Optimus?" Arcee waved her hand. "Yoo-hoo, you listening? _Optimus?!_"

After five seconds, she got fed up and slapped him.

"Ouch!" He looked at Arcee. "What was that for, miss?"

"Miss? Alright, Optimus, don't play stupid."

Optimus gave her a puzzled expression. "...I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong person..."

"Oka- wait, _what?_"

"Miss, my name is not 'Optimus' whoever that person is."

Arcee stared. And she said one word, in human terms.

"Dammit."

* * *

"_Ratchet!_" Arcee's voice echoed down the halls.

Slag, what he'd do to upset the femme _this_ time?

When she walked into the med. bay, she was dragging an obviously confused and suprised Optimus.

"Optimus has lost his fragging mind.

"What?"

"He doesn't know me, or his own name. I think that warrants me to think he's losing him mind." Arcee huffed.

"Miss, I'm fine!" Optimus protested, abit timidly.

"Oh no you're not!" Arcee glared at him. "Until you can say my name and know yours, you are not fine."

"Miss, I've never met you before and I _do_ know my own designation" was Optimus' reply.

"Oh really? Then what's your name?" Arcee challanged.

"Orion Pax."

Ratchet stared.

Oh slag.

* * *

Ratchet looked at Optimus, who was now resting.

"Ratchet, are you going to tell us what the frag happened or not?" Arcee demanded.

"Ugh, fine. His memory core data has been partially corrupted, meaning he can't remember some things. Others, clear as day."

"So, he forgot us."

"No, mainly just you."

If looks could kill, Ratchet would be non-existant right now.

Bulkhead wnced. "Bad call, Ratchet."

"Pft. Whatever." Ratchet turned back to his work.

As of now, Optimus had only two months left.


	6. Capítulo seis (Chapter six)

_**You guys HAVE to hear "Bad Apple" on Youtube! The English cover Ashe did is AMAZING!**_

_**I had it on while I was re-writing this.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Miko poked her sandwich with a french fry.

Everyone else was silent.

So. Damn. Boring!

Miko sighed for the umptenth time, finally deciding the break the silence. "So, nice weather we're having?"

Once she said that, she thought, _Oh my god, this is like some sick little cliche drama._

June sighed. "Hm, yes, I suppose so..."

"It's raining." Jack said angrily, then lowered his voice. "Optimus is dying. Ratchet doesn't think he'll make it past this week. Do you think this is good weather?"

Miko glared. "At least I'm trying to cheer up but if you want to hold it in and cry, then fine! Be my guest!"

Raf shrunk down. June stood up. "Young lady-"

"Dammit, June, it needs to be said. We can't all just go around like this until he's dead and let to explode!" Miko hissed. "You know what's going on, you know why. But instead of coming _closer_ together, we're going _apart!_ There's no fucking 'i' in 'team.' And a team is what we are! Because he's dying is a reason to come together. We can't split apart. Not now, not when the world needs us the most."

Everyone was silent.

"Wow, Miko...didn't know you had it in you." Raf said.

Miko grabbed her sandwich and said, "I'm going back. Anyone wanna come with?"

Everyone stood up and murmered.

Miko turned around and walked away.

* * *

_Next day..._

Miko was having a dream.

It was an awesome dream.

It had, well, awesome stuff.

_(A/N: Oh wow, this is getting cliche, ain't it? Um... uh, aw crud.)_

But she was awoken.

By her phone.

Grumbling, Miko looked at her clock. It read nine fifty-six in the morning. Well, at least it was Saturday.

Sighing, Miko picked up her phone and growled, "What"

"Miko..."

"Oh, Bulk! Hi! What's up?...at nine in the morning on Saturday..."

"Miko, I've got bad news..."

"Please tell me you can make it here today!"

"I'm en route. It's not that. It's... look, just get up, get dressed, eat something. In whatever order. I'll tell you when I get there."

"M'kay. Cya later, Bulk!" Miko said, not knowing what it was.

Throwing on her mini-dress and other attire, Miko hopped down the stairs and grabbed...Hmm. A banana?

She then stepped outside and took a bite of the banana.

Looking up the road, she saw the familiar and much liked -maybe even _loved_- green SUV. Or atleast, I'm assuming that's what he is.

Miko had almost finished her banana by the time he stopped. The door opened, as usual. Miko said her hello as usual.

What was unusual was that Bulkhead was dead silent.

Miko finally asked, "What's up?"

"Miko..." He took a deep breath. "Optimus died last night."

"_WHAT?_"

* * *

June and Jack were already up when Arcee pulled up.

Sliding on the Bluetooth Jack had to communicate with Arcee while he was riding her -oh my, that sounds so wrong if you aren't a Transfan...- and called to June, "Bye mom! See you later!"

When he got on, Arcee took off without warning. Jack screamed.

"Woah! Arcee, what's with you?"

Silence.

"Arcee?"

Still silence.

"Arcee, are you even aware of me?"

"Yes I am, Jack." Was all Arcee said.

"Who did what this time to piss you off?"

"Not 'who did what,' Jack, 'what happened to who.' "

"You going to give me the silent treatment or tell me?"

"Look, I'll tell you when we get to base."

Crap. Today was going to be a _looonnnggg_ day.

* * *

Raf yawned and looked up at the clock. "Aw man, nine thirty? I overslept!'

"Hey, be glad you can oversleep." His brother Miguel said.

"What? You're working today?" Raf asked.

"Yeah. Savings don't earn themselves, now do they, _amigo?_

"No." Raf sighed and stood up. Not on the bed, mind you! "I better get dressed. My friend's probably going to freak if I'm late."

"Hey, no sweat, _camarada._"

When Raf got to 'Bee, both were silent.

Finally Raf asked, "It happened, didn't it?"

Bumblebee gave a sad confirmation.

_So that was it. He's really gone._

* * *

Ratchet felt sick. After all this time, after all they endured...he was gone. Simple as that.

There were no 'goodbyes' or anything of the such.

He just went to recharge and died.

Slaggit! He's a medic! And he can't do a fragging thing about it!

Arcee, who had returned with Jack, must have sensed his anger.

"Ratchet," she murmered, "it's not your fault."

"Yes it is, Arcee! If only I had done more, like, like putting more effort into my research!" Ratchet hissed at her.

"It's not your fault, aft-head! It's not, you hear? Blame Primus, blame genetics, blame CNA, blame _me_ even, just don't blame yourself!" Arcee shot back.

Her words were met with silence. But then again, no words could ever express how they both felt at that point of time.

This was it.

There was no turning back.

It was over.


	7. Capítulo siete (Chapter seven)

_**WARNING: There's Japanese cursing, English Cursing, Cybertronian cursing, and a whole lotta OOCness.**_  
_**-**_

_**So, I spent three days writing this, and I re-wrote it a few times.**_

_**It's Transformers, so I added some baddies.**_

_**But also, guys I'm writing a what, philos-whactchamacallit on my opinion of 'bad guys' and 'good guys'**_

_**Anyway, I added baddies, wrote this, got a giant cramp in my back, got music stuff, yadayada.**_

_**Enjoy. :P**_

* * *

_(Jack's POV)_

Pulling up into base with Arcee, I was met with the sullen gazes of Miko and Raf.

Getting off, I ask, "What's wrong?"

Ratchet looked at me and stated, "You haven't told him."

"No, I haven't." Arcee growled. "So don't even start with _me,_ start with _him._"

"What? What's going on?" I ask again.

"Jack..." Ratchet sighed, and continued, "Optimus died last night."

I stared blankly. Then I shouted, "He _what?! You mean to tell me that he's dead?!_ After all this? He just... died? This-this _has_ to be some terrible joke! Dammit, it has to be!"

"_Kuso!" _Miko growled. "Jack, do you think they'd play this kind of joke on us? It's cruel, sickening, and wrong. Does any of the Autobots seem like they would do that?"

"It has to be..." I murmur.

"Well, newflash! What's supposed to be ain't always what you're going to get! Deal with it!" Miko snarled.

"Guys, stop!" Raf cried, a bit fruitlessly.

Ratchet stepped in. "No one would make a joke like this, Jack." His words sounded grit out, as if it hurt to speak.

"Then why is he gone?" I shot at him.

"Are you challenging us?" Arcee asked in mock shock. "Well, gee, Jackson, maybe it's because we don't know everything in the fragging universe!"

"At least you should be able to cure a disease, but no! I was wrong! You don't care!" I scream at them.

"Enough!" Miko hollered. "This won't get us anywhere! Fighting amongst ourselves won't kill Megatron, or Silas, or anyone like them! It will only tear apart the people stopping them! Then where would we be?" Miko glared at the Cybertronians in the room. "Where you began! Without a home- it will be war ravaged, torn apart... you're the only ones who can stop that from happening."

* * *

_(Unknown POV)_

"Exellent work. When will it be ready?" I say simply.

"_About a few hours, sir. All test substance 0725 needs is a test subject._" My scientist stated. "_And you said you have the perfect specimen? _"

"Indeed we do." I smile sickly. "Give a me an hour or so... we need to fetch it."


End file.
